Estoniaball
Republic of Estoniaball |nativename = : Eestikera Vabariik |founded = February 24, 1918 - July 16, 1940 August 20, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Estonian SSRball |predicon = Estonian SSR |image = Estonia dreams.png |caption = Can I into Nordic? |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Cold, suicidal, depressed, honest, stubborn, shy, infidel(doesn’t believe in god), irreligious |language = Estonian Russian Finnish |type = Uralic |capital = Tallinnball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Atheism Christianity * Protestantism ** Lutheranism * Orthodoxy (16.5%) |friends = Husband/BFF Hungaryball Lithuaniaball (sometimes) Latviaball (sometimes) Polandball Ukraineball USAball UKball Germanyball Denmarkball Icelandball Norwayball Swedenball |enemies = Russiaball Name stealer Formerly: Nazi Germanyball USSRball |likes = Nordic (Eesti can into Nordic!) NCS (NoCopyrightSounds) Skype (Invented!) Alan Walker (Filmed Faded in Eesti clay!) Eesti Laul Maa Õhk Dance and song festival(Estonia can into Eurovision! 2001 best year in my life!) Atheism FlyingKitty |hates = Imperialism, Getting bullied, Refugees, Being called a Slav/Eastern European/Baltic/Mongol, being rejected from into nordic, [[Soviet Unionball|'COMMIES']] |predecessor = Estonian SSRball |intospace = Jah. But I don't care about that! Nordic is more interesting!! |bork = Nõrdic Nordic |food = Rye bread, rye bread cake, rye bread soup, bread pudding, rye bread, flour slop (Kama), blood sausage (Verivorst) |status = Trying to enter Nordic! |notes = What is god? There is no such thing as religion or god Can I into Nordic? |reality = Republic of Estonia Eesti Vabariik |gender = None(Can be displayed as male or female.) |Birthdate = February 24, 1918 }} Estonia}} Estoniaball, officially the Nordic Republic of Estoniaball is a Baltic countryball located in Northern Europe (Dont call her Eastern European). She is bordered by to the South, Russiaball to the West and East, and is located South of Finlandball, and East of Swedenball. The country is divided into 15 counties, including the capital Tallinnball located in the North, giving her a total area of 17,462 square miles, making her the 129th largest country in the world. As of 2019, she has a population of 1.323 million inhabitants. Like most former communist/soviet states, after the fall of Soviet Unionball, Estonia decided to join EUball and NATOball in order to gain protection from Russia. Despite the attempts however, Estonia has failed to join the Nordic Councilball as she is not considered "Nordic" (except by maybe Finland). Estonia is often seen as that one girl in school that used to get picked on, but is now very popular after doing an incredible act in the talent show. Though she acts very friendly around other European countries, she acts very dark when she is reminded of her past full of being conquered, tortured, and annexed by former empires. Estonia can be in deep sadness from time to time, which is why they are such an alcoholic. Her national day can either be February 24th for when she gained independence from Russian Empireball, or August 20th for when she gained independence from the Soviet Union. History Ancient Era (appr. 9000 BCE - 1218) Estoniaball is Finno-Uralic. They are known to have descended from the ancient Uralball, who left the Urals around 11 000 BCE. Uralball split into numerous countryballs, two of whom decided to go further into Siberia ( , ), the Finnicball that went westward also split, some Finnic countryballs reside in what is now ( , ) and that left the Urals millennia later and went to live with Hunball for some time before their conquest in Central Europe. Europe was basically uninhabited until 9000 BCE, when Finnicball settled first in what is now Estoniaball. Their grand cultural heritage tells the story of how was born: Those Estoniaballs that were deemed to unintelligent by Estoniaball chieftains were deported North. But Finland was still intact in culture and language, as its badly organised empire of chiefdoms' borders managed to extend from what is now Novgorodball to (settled by Finnicballs from Saaremaa) and from Samiball to what is now before the introduction of Indo-Aryan country balls to Europe. By miracle, the asiatic-looking Finnicball (1ball) gradually turned into a darkish blonde 2ball. In time with the populous increase of Indo-European countryballs in Europe, Finnicball's borders were pushed back, maintaining nowaday , Estoniaball, and some of Lithuaniaball. Through the centuries small differences started developing between Finnicball chiefdom speech, becoming different languages and giving birth to , and Livoniansball. Estoniaball was feared by and (Vikingball) for brutally crushing their attempts at invasion and by ransacking and burning down their settlements in return for their intrusive ambitions. Estoniaball didn't know about agriculture until approximately 900-1000 CE, when her chiefdoms slowly started adopting Christianity. Foreign missionaries mainly from baptised Estoniaball and taught her about growing crops. Before starting ploughing fields, Estoniaball herded aurochs and horses. Lithuaniaball had already pushed Finlandball out of Lithuaniaball by that time, Lithuaniaballs intermingled with Livoniansballs and was born. Estoniaball forged Damascus steel from bog iron and sold it to , costing them a lot of silver, from which Estoniaball could scrape hõbevalge (Silver dust), which was believed to have medicinal benefits. In the 13th century the Teutonic Orderball needed new territories after great losses in the Crusades, so he claimed Estoniaball wasn't Christian and needs to be baptised again. That seemed like a ridiculous allegation for Estoniaball. She got upset and denied him. Thus the Teutonic Orderball and its branch, the started a war with Estoniaball, later joined by , and . During the Muistne vabadusvõitlus (Ancient Struggle for Freedom) a couple of Estoniaball nobles pledged allegiance to and continued ruling afterwards, serving the cause. Estoniaball lost their lands and their freedom after two decades of defending against them to the and . Thus Estoniaball grew to hate Christianity. Era of Terra Mariana After a century of hard labour, repressions and high taxes, Estoniaball revolted in 1343-1345, later deemed Jüriöö ülestõus (Uprising of St. George's Night). Estoniaball burned down hundreds of fortresses and manors. couldn't suppress the uprisings, so he sold his Estoniaball territories to , who decided to hold negotiations with the chosen four kings of Estoniaball. The demanded all Estoniaballs, who were guilty of murdering the monks of Padise monastery, be put to the sword, for which Estoniaball can have back its own rule. Estoniaball refused to kill his own brethren, for which the kings were butchered at the negotiating table and soon after the peasant armies with lowered morale were crushed as well one by one. In 1558, demanded Tartuball to pay debts from three centuries ago, when was conquered and ruled over by for some years while Muistne vabadusvõitlus was going on. refused to pay, so attacked, starting Liivi sõda (Livonian War). had almost taken all of Estoniaball and wanted to install the prince of as the vassal ruler, when landed in and took North of Estoniaball away from . conquered South of Estoniaball and kept Saaremaa. Thus Liivi sõda ended in 1583. Era of Swedish Rule managed to get all of Estoniaball under her control via treaties after Liivi sõda. Swedenball was Lutheran, meaning felt the need for illiterate peasants to be able to read and comprehend the word of God, which is why Swedenball tried to push through many reforms (she even founded a gymnasium in in 1631 and an academy in in 1632 that were meant for people from all statuses, although that didn't take effect), but the noble descendants of the were too stubborn and unenlightened to see the need to fund the proposed parochial primary schools nor write down and standardise the Estonian language. Before Põhjasõda (Northern War) started the reduction, reclaiming fiefs granted to the nobility. That turned many nobles against 's rule and the nobility started conspiring against it. At the start of Põhjasõda, had a major advance against , and . surrendered immediately and was crushed without haste. But as time passed, became too greedy and finally began losing battle after battle to . Thus, by 1710 had conquered all of Estoniaball. Era of Russian Rule For a whole century, little changed in the abysmal conditions in which Estoniaball had to live. Crop failures led to numerous famines, hundreds of women miscarried, most deaths were caused by malnourishment, cholera, typhus, dysentery and tuberculosis. Parochial primary schools started slowly popping up around the country and Estoniaball became literate in an instance. The first printed Bible in keskmurre (1739), the academy in founded by Swedes (1802), the abolishment of serfdom (1816-19), Estoniaball peasants beginning to attend Tartu Ülikool (University of Tartu), Õpetatud Eesti Selts (Learned Estonian Society) (founded by Estoniaball students and estophiles) (1838), and the material for the national epic of Kalevipoeg (Kalevide aka Son of Kalev) are the most known examples of 18th and 19th century Estonian literature. Estoniaball peasants were given surnames derived from either the name of their farmstead or father, their occupation, their appearance or their characteristic or any of those mentioned translated to German. Estoniaball started documenting all of her culture. Estoniaball began buying back her farmstead lands from nobility, taking part in local politics and cultivating parochial choral and instrumental music, which led to the long tradition of the Estonian Song and Dance Festival since 1869. With the start of Russification, Estoniaball national movement was outlawed and Estonian wasn't allowed to be spoken in schools. governor was replaced with a governor and tried to convert Estoniaball into orthodoxy. After the revolution of 1905, some bans were either lifted or loosened. In 1917 the old Russiaball collapsed and the new Russiaball granted autonomy for Estoniaball. Within a small period in February 1918, when forces retreated from the arriving Germanyball forces and no foreign power was stationed there, Estoniaball declared independence. Era of Independence In November 1918 Germanyball surrendered to the Triple Entente and that left Estoniaball to face Russian SFSRball alone. But Estoniaball didn't give up, she rallied and mobilised everyone she could and with the help of volunteers and a couple UKball destroyers, Estoniaball struck the Russiaball offence as far as St. Petersburgball and liberated , which had been completely taken by the Reds. Vabadussõda (War of Independence) ended in February 1920. Estoniaball had a hard time in politics. There were too many parties with similar, but still very different ideologies and all the politicians corrupt. In 1933 Eesti Vabadussõjalaste liit aka Vapsid (Union of Participants in the Estonian War of Independence) demanded that the duties of a prime minister and a president should be separated (until then, those duties were carried out by Riigivanem aka State Elder) and that the presidential elections should be popular, not parliamentary. Estoniaball didn't really prosper until Vaikiv ajastu (Silent Era), which started when Estoniaball declared martial law because of the threat that Vapsid might stage a coup d'état. Thus Estoniaball became an authoritarian regime. Estoniaball exported grain, dairy, meat, poultry and confectioneries as far as the United States, Estoniaball also exported fabric, fine crystal, lime-silica bricks, logs, paper, phosphorite-based fertiliser and oil shale-based petroleum. World War II After the signing of MRP in August 1939, Estoniaball was approached by Soviet Unionball, who offered to guarantee their protection and neutrality in the inevitable war. Estoniaball accepted the offer and fell immediately under Soviet Unionball influence. In June 1940 Juunipööre (Revolution of June) happened and the was founded. What followed were mass executions and the deportation to Siberian Labour Camps with everyone being accused of either helping or siding with bourgeoisie Estoniaball. Hundreds flocked on any sort of watercraft to emigrate to to escape punishment. All businesses and factories were nationalised and all farmsteads were ordered to join into kolhoosid or sovhoosid (Collectives). In June 1941 Soviet Unionball ordered juuniküüditamine (June Deportation) to get rid of hostiles to the regime. Approximately 10,000 out of the diminutive Estoniaball population of 1,000,000 were all put on animal wagons overnight and sent to various GULAG labour camps across Siberiaball without delay, separating thousands of families. The majority of men were massacred at their arrival at GULAG. The women and children had to do hard labour in mining or logging. It is estimated that the number of casualties juuniküüditamine is around 6,000. In August 1941 Nazi Germanyball occupeid Estonian SSRball and reorganised it into an Eastern territory. Estoniaball was allowed to publicly display the Estonian tricolour and sing the Estonian anthem once again. Estoniaball had its own self-administration and battalions. When Nazi Germanyball was retreating from the Soviet Unionball forces, the de jure Estoniaball cabinet that had been in hiding formed a new cabinet, hoping to replicate the same trick done in 1918 when declaring independence. The new cabinet asked recognition from the Western Allies but got no response. Half of the cabinet fled to , where the Estonian de facto Government-in-exile was founded. Soviet Unionball returned in September 1944. Thus Estoniaball vanished from the world map going into exile in Swedenball with recognition only from USAball. Era of Soviet Rule With the return of Soviet Unionball, thousands were tortured and punished for having helped Nazi Germanyball in any way. Hundreds joined the resistance movement Metsavennad (Forest Brothers) hiding themselves in the woods. Collectivisation was reinstated. In 1949 Soviet Unionball ordered märtsiküüditamine (March Deportation aka Operation Прибой) to once again get rid of more hostiles. Approximately 22 500 were deported by animal and cargo wagons overnight to GULAG. With many kulaks deported, who were a source of food for Metsavennad, the resistance movement perished. As Soviet Unionball lost its totalitarian dictator in 1953, was hoping of gradually achieving sovereignty through political activism. The youth started joining Komsomol (Young Communist League) wanting to promote national communism. Those dreams were soon crushed. In 1955 Eesti Televisioon went on air. enjoyed a period loosened surveillance and more liberties during Hruštšovi Sula (Khrushchev Thaw). Literature, cinematography and other areas of art flourished. With Brezhnev, saw major stagnation in social evolution, technology and consumer goods. The word defitsiit (deficit) and standing in lines for any sort of consumer goods became a part of everyday life, as Soviet Unionball wasted its time and money on heavy industry. Russification began again, making Russian mandatory and reducing the importance of the local language. Children had more Russian lessons in a school week than Estonian from their first year in school. intellectuals wrote a public letter adressed to Kremlin, which was ignored and suppressed. During Gorbachev's reforms, protested against the major project to make a huge mining complex in to mine phosphorite (Fosforiidisõda). Research showed that this sort of mining would ruin the ecosystem and the need for labour would mean locating thousands of Russians into , which would make Russians the majority and completely deprioritise and ultimately annihilate Estoniaball. As the protests bore fruit, saw opportunity to take action, as the Soviet reign had crumbled. Anti-Soviet movements popped up and in 1988 enacted Suveräänsusdeklaratsioon (Declaration of Sovereignty). The national anthem Mu isamaa, mu õnn ja rõõm and the tricolour were legalised again. showed its unity and spirit by holding mass gatherings at Lauluväljak and forming the Balti kett (Baltic Way). held elections, where only Estonians, who were born in Estoniaball before revolution or descendents of them could have a vote. In 1991 a referendum for all was held, whether declares independence or stays in the proposed new and more liberal Soviet Unionball sphere. 78% voted for independence. August Putschists wanted to take Toompea and Teletorn, but they failed, as the government called for help and thousands gathered in defence. On August 20th 1991 Estoniaball regained independence, as the government-in-exile passed its duties on to the newly-formed government. Thus the old republic was restored. Modern Era In 1992 a new constitution and the old currency Kroon were reinstated. In 1994 agreed to remove all stationed troops in Estoniaball. In 2001 Estoniaball won the Eurovision contest in. Estoniaball joined the EU and NATO in 2004 after a referendum. In 2008 Estoniaball suffered a big economic collapse. In 2011 Estonia adopted the Euro. In 2018 Estoniaball celebrated its 100th anniversary. Estonia has become a leading country in infotechnological field, especially thanks to help from the EUball. Estonia is also considered to be quite libertarian, one of the freest countries in the world, including of very high level of economic freedom. Except that Estonia still has the mandatory military service. Biological origin Although Estoniaball is in the Baltic region ( was also considered to be located in the Baltics before WWII as all of them had coastlines with the Baltic Sea), Estoniaball is not Baltic by tongue or genes. Estoniaball and Finlandball are from the same family, which is why the share an outstandingly similar language with Finlandball, even though that similarity might not be that comprehensible for a foreigner, because they can't assume how vowels could have evolved differently, how vocabulary and orthography has been influenced by different foreign languages, how cases work and where the accent is. Flag Colors The flag of Estonia is a horizontal tricolor composing of the colors blue, black, and white. The blue represents loyalty and the beautiful blue skies, the black is symbolic of past oppression, and represents the forest in the winter, and the white represents virtue and the winter snows. Relationship Friends * Czechiaball - Atheist bro. Also gib police cars. * Finlandball - Biological brother. Best friend. Buys longero from me. We share the same national anthem. Lets me into Nordic YAY Save me from Commie Russia plox! * Germanyball and other EUball members - They help protect me from Russiaball. * Hungaryball - Distant biological brother, why are you far away ?. * Icelandball - He recognized me independence first in 1991. Badass Nordic brother, is pure Viking. Home of Björk! * Latviaball - Baltic stepsister. But I want to be Nordic. And stop taking my alcohol revenues! but we both hate Russiaball so we can into good friend. * Lithuaniaball - Baltic suicidal stepbrother. But I want to be Nordic not Baltic. We both like basketball and hate Russiaball so we can into good friend. * Polandball - Is of good friend, but claims I am of Baltic. Happy 100 years! * UKball - Helped me fight Commie in 1919, there's a considerable Estonian diaspora of students in UK. * Ukraineball - Cheap workers. Also removes vodka * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance, He likes me and calls me cute, He also protects me from Russia. * Norwayball - Nordic brother!! * Swedenball - We both can into Nordic!! * Turkeyball - He is of Ural-Altaic and one of the only kebabs that does not kills atheists. Neutral * Denmarkball - Although he does not let me into Nordic, we are Skype buddies. * Norwayball - for letting me into nordic. He gibs me monies. * Swedenball - Although he does not let me into Nordic, we are Skype buddies. So, let me in plox.... I'm Finland's biological sister!!!!!! Enemies * ISISball - You killed 2 of us in Nice! * Nazi Germanyball - Removed Commie, but he's an evil and genocidal imperialist * North Koreaball - Sure, he's atheist! BUT HE IS A CRIMINAL(I wished you were bombed and annihilated) * Russiaball - Worst enemy and nightmare. Remove Vodka! 1918 and 1991 best years of life because I was finally free from stupid Commie! * Soviet Unionball - YOU WILL NEVER BE BACK! OF FUCKINGS YOU! * Estelíball - You stole my name and my brother's flag! How to draw Drawing Estoniaball is very easy. # Hand-draw a circle. # Make large, adorable eyes. # Add the tri-colour. # Add a bowtie to the right side of the ball for extra cuteness and to show that Eesti can into feminine. Gallery Artwork File:Byz-Valentines.png Estonian forest.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png Victory Estonia.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png Eesti.png Baltic brothers by rgr98-db7owpl.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Estoniaball.png Estonia_can_into_Nordic_-_Christmas_wallpaper.png (4)Baltic sea.png OdT9g9o.png Merrychristmas.png RVTNAE.png Estoniaballkek.png Estonia.png Estoniaball wanna into Nordic.jpg polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 7EC0DFA4-AB82-4378-AA55-BC0095A3434B.jpeg Da_Polandball_crew.png Estoniaball made by ryan.png Polandball_squad.png Opera Mundi new.png Screen_Shot_2014-03-05_at_12.00.51_PM.png Sad_Estonia.jpg EstoniaReuploadTVC.png Eesti_small_oh_eesti_e4cefb_4890882.png 80F56D1D-9200-4E56-A39F-3B2121B757E8.png|Estonia if she somehow managed to become a Nordic countryball. Comics QkVH53r.png|credit from GeorgiusNL 3e0wbxjzgus11.png|credit from XxX_datboi69_XxX 3OO2nPX.png|credit from themg26 WM91MfQ.png|credit from Hinadira 7iEM9LM.png|credit from gutavuh 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 06y918q14m601.png Walls.jpg Poor+estonia+ 6c1246a949b423614775d93736b3ef9c.png There is no god.jpg|why Estoniaball is Atheism. SiWpoVX.png CYtNDix.png Eesti17 copy.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png DaFlSKW-600x2659.png Natural Order Ruined.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png 4RsYtiX.png Estonia_and_finland.jpg R9ikoRp.png estonia is slow.jpg Estoniaball can into Nordic.png Estonia cannot into Nordic.jpg Juured.png Baltics.png 4HBQ5bA.png 89185312.png 1918-20.png eesti into nordic part 2.jpg AEcbGx9.png 1944.png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_5.png Goose.png QHbIXUO.png Qeg6AIr.png MczCjUI.png Latvias secret.jpg %27gLIQoMV.png 5ePeOCz.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Vo0XLbD.png S6ukqVN.png 2zYuDBH.png 0UrF2nI.png KHM7u5W.png KDj7zER.png FO85LzY.png Comic_%28Poland-Lithuania_-_Poland_-_Estonia_-_Belarus_-_Russia_-_Latvia%29.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg auQ84PZ.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Shark!!.png Lithuania Suicide.png Estonia Lives.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Just Lucky.png Were Brothers.jpg Stupid Europeans.png New Personality.png Relationships.png Hungarian Story.png Border Surgeon.png Mountain Monkey.png Weak Point.png Estonia-the-explorer.png How Estonia got her food.png 8rPuX1D.png Borkpocalipse_2_Part_2.png 4ugluopwehvz.png SSv5YRO.png Lfbooketa6h11.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 69geqhaab1w11.png }} zh:爱沙尼亚球 fi:Viropallo ru:Эстония Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Finno Ugric Category:Baltic Category:Estoniaball Category:Atheist Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Baltic Sea Category:Vodka Removers Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Vikings Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Blue Black White Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:North Europe Category:Lutheran Category:Orthodox Category:Communist Removers Category:Republic Category:East Europe Category:Burger Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Nordic